Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for designating an execution region of an application related to an event occurring in a multitasking environment or enabling an application selection and an execution designation using a list of applications in the course of execution.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a multitasking function of executing and controlling at least two applications simultaneously is implemented owing to the enhancement of mobile terminal performance, the demand for efficient user interfaces are ongoing to rise.